In His Eyes
by UniKatFox
Summary: During the final battle, will Rey and Ben find a way to be together? Can they survive the Emperor's Attack? Only the force can tell. *Reylo Fixit*
1. Chapter 1

In His Eyes

* * *

A/N- Hello all. Here we are with another Reylo fix-it. I just can't stand that ending they did with TROS. Anyway hope you all enjoy this story as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Just a fan trying to right a very big wrong in the galaxy.

Hope I do the characters justice.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

She was about to strike. About to choose a path that would destroy her, but did she really have a choice? Her friends' lives were on the line. Then she felt it, felt him as she'd always been able to. Ben had come to join her; she knew it was really him from how clear his mind felt as he sent her his feelings through their bond. He no longer felt chaotic and angry, like a child throwing a tantrum. No he felt solid and sure, no doubt and no regret. He had come for her, to be with her in these final moments. Hope sprang to life within her.

She quickly masked her feelings from her '_Grandfather,_' she knew he would use such a bond against her and she needed to waste time until Ben could reach her. So she pretended to follow along with the Sith ritual as she felt Ben fighting and knew she had to help him. Sending him Luke's light saber at the last moment had been a gamble, but one that paid off as she faced the Emperor's personal guard.

She could feel the force around her as she fought, it was gathering in the chamber, gathering around her and around Ben. It made her feel strange as if she could almost reach out and touch it, the presence was so thick she was amazed that Palpatine hadn't noticed yet. Or maybe he had and disregarded it, Rey didn't know as she moved to attack another guard only to watch it fall before her.

Then he was there, Ben had arrived and stood only a few feet away. His intense eyes focused wholly upon her. He clutched Luke's saber in his hand, a fine sheen of sweat upon his skin from his battle with his former guards. But she'd never seen him look so handsome before, he practically glowed before her eyes. She felt her heart twist as he made his way to her and knew in that moment what it meant. She loved him. She loved Ben Solo.

Upon reaching her she could feel his response to her feelings and felt her cheeks heat a bit, he knew, he knew how she felt in that moment and he didn't shy away. He felt the same, he loved her too. Feelings swirled between them until they both turned to face the Emperor, they would deal with their feelings later. First they had a fight to win.

Palpatine taunted them both, saying their bond wouldn't save them. He even sapped some of their life-force and both knew they needed to end this battle quickly. With a silent agreement, Ben and Rey ignited their light sabers and charged at the Emperor together. It seemed he'd been ready for this as he used the force to grip them both, immobilizing them. But not without another threat as he began his '_Attack_' once more. Siphoning away their very lives.

The pain was unreal, almost like her whole inner being, her soul was being ripped away. Stolen from her. She struggled hard against it, not knowing how they were going to survive this, but they had to. Emperor Palpatine, her grandfather, she shuddered internally at the thought. He was going to kill everyone, all those she cared for and had come to love. Even those who only fought by her side, every single one was going to be eradicated if they didn't defeat the emperor.

Rey felt her world going black as she fought the force hold upon her, she couldn't even move her head to look at her companion. Ben was in the same predicament as her and she desperately tried to reach him through their bond, but to no avail. Whatever the emperor was doing was not only stealing their life force, but blocking their connection to each other. Probably to make them weaker, to make them feel alone.

Then she felt it. Just the smallest brush against her fingertips as Ben struggled against the hold to reach her. She prayed desperately for him to succeed, because she could not even move as she struggled once more to do so. Millimeter by millimeter his fingers ran up hers until after what felt like forever his large and rather calloused hand gripped her small one fully covering it with his.

Immediately she felt their bond flair to life as their emotions rushed back and forth to each other. Increasing in strength and Rey could feel the emperor's hold slip just a little; just enough for her and Ben to both call their borrowed light sabers to their hands. Thinking as one they crossed their blades together and pressed back against the emperor, he reeled as his hold on them broke.

Rey and Ben fell to their knees, both crying out in pain but remaining upright with their light sabers locked. They couldn't stop, no matter the pain, no matter how hard it was. Both felt each others resolve and this strengthened their connection even more. '_Be with us. Be with us. Be with us._' They both chanted in their minds, calling to the force for aid.

Slowly as if like trickling water they felt it and heard it as voice after voice and presence after presence gathered around them and within them. The Emperor growled and hissed as he redoubled his efforts and this time sent force lightning at them. It caught Rey in the shoulder and she cried out in pain, but she didn't move from her kneeling position.

Ben sent her all his support through their bond, doing his best to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. They were in this together and they would defeat this evil together. She sent back the same to him, unable to speak as she focused on the emperor and keeping her light saber level.

Palpatine cackled at them about how their bond was weak and that they in turn were weak, he began to power up his lightning even more as he spoke of being the one true vessel of the Sith. Both Ben and Rey felt the force and the presence of all the Jedi masters before swell within them as they spoke as one in response.

"And we are all of the Jedi."

Then they rose as one, using all they both had to propel the Emperor's attack back at him, slowly it chipped away at him, until he was no more, and with a final concussive blast, so was the dark throne and all the emperor's flunkies.

The blast knocked Ben and Rey down and apart. Rey landed hard on her side, feeling a sickening crunch as a couple of her ribs broke. Ben hit his leg hard in the fall and it snapped like a twig, his wrist took a major beating as he did his best to cushion himself as he fell. Both were still for several long moments before slowly Ben drug himself to where Rey lay, her hand stretched towards him.

He barely made it a couple feet before what energy he had left dried up and he collapsed, silence fill the chamber as nothing moved for several long minutes. Finally it was Rey who moved next, her body protesting as she shifted to reach out to Ben, he lay so still before her that it scared her. She croaked out his name and upon getting no answer she crawled over to lay over him.

Taking his face into her hands she felt no response, not even a grimace of pain from her touching his split cheek. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't feel him through their bond and he was so cold. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Leia. She stammered for words before finally asking, "Is he?"

Shaking her head Leia spoke softly her voice lighter than Rey had ever heard it, "He is wavering Rey, not sure of his fate now that he's left Kylo Ren behind. He needs you Rey, needs you to give him a reason to stay, to keep fighting Rey. He needs to hear the words Rey. You can give him that, tell him, show him what's in your heart. Now before he's given up completely."

Rey felt her cheeks heat but knew Leia was right, the feelings they shared through their bond only did so much. Actions spoke much louder as did words and Rey knew what she had to do; she only hoped he would see it as enough of a reason to not give up, to stay with her. So moving as best she could, Rey lifted Ben by the shoulders and laid his head in her lap; bending her head she pressed her forehead against his.

She then lifted his back to whisper in his ear, "Please stay with me Ben. I...I can't do this without you. I...I love you Ben Solo. Do you hear me?! I. Love. You. Don't you dare leave me!" She then pressed her lips to his still ones, kissing him as hard as she possibly could with as much feeling behind it as she could. She kissed him for several moments before pulling away, not seeing any reaction or any movement her heart fell.

Bending over in pain, physical, emotional, and otherwise, Rey cried into his chest. She didn't know what else to do, she didn't have the strength to try healing as she had before and she was losing what little she had left. She knew though that she couldn't stay here, this place was falling apart around her and soon it would be nothing but rubble. She was loath to leave Ben here even if he was really gone, she didn't want to leave his side.

Then she felt it, almost a feather light touch as her tears were wiped away. Blinking she pulled back enough to see smoldering steel eyes staring back at her and her heart skipped a beat. Could it really be? He was alive? It had worked? Rey opened her mouth about to speak when he pulled her in, roughly kissing her, his arms slid about her shoulders and lower back as he moved more into a sitting position.

Her side protested painfully but she didn't care. He was alive. So she kissed him back just as fervently, her hands moving into his hair as she pushed herself against his solid frame. He was firm and strong against her, proving to her that she wasn't dreaming. They remained kissing like this for a long while, even unable to part even to take a breath, until they had no choice. Both panted as they looked at each other, so much passing through their eyes and their bond.

Finally it was Ben who broke the silence. "I love you as well Rey..." he trailed off, not wanting to speak '_that_' name. After a moment he finally continued, "Would you prefer a different name? Maybe...Solo?" His words were soft, almost inaudible but Rey heard them loud and clear. She stared at him for a long moment that had him shifting a bit nervously.

Rey knew why he'd asked something like that and knew what she needed and wanted to do in response. Letting out a laugh she moved closer to him trying not to put weight on her bad ribs and his bad leg as she cupped his cheek. "Yes." She then pressed a softer kiss against his lips and he responded in kind.

When the ground began to shake they broke apart looking around them as more of the chamber began to collapse. "We'll talk more about this later when there is time. First we must get out of here. Any ideas?"

* * *

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this.

There is more to come for sure.

Until Next time then...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 2

In His Eyes

* * *

A/N- Alright then, here's another chapter. Hope you're ready for it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Just a fan trying to right a very big wrong in the galaxy.

'_thoughts_'

'_**Chewie's words**_'

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

They'd been saved. Frankly it was a miracle.

At least that is what Rey felt as she laid back against the plush seat in the Falcon's galley, her eyes closing in pure exhaustion. Beside her Ben shifted so that his broken leg was straight as he sank in next to her. Her hand found his almost on instinct and he curled his strong fingers about hers without a word.

They had just had a very close call. Too close. Rey hoped that they could avoid any more of these world ending situations in the future, because she was tired and she knew Ben was tired. They'd almost lost one another after all. Both of them didn't take long to fall asleep through sheer exhaustion, their heads falling to rest against one another's.

Finn watched this with narrowed eyes.

He'd been unable to deny the pull of the force as it led him, Jinnah, Lando, and Chewie down to Exegol. He could feel it; Rey needed help and needed it now. He had told Lando as much and had been surprised when the man had just told him to point the way.

Lando had just smiled at his shocked expression saying, "I've been through this far more than once kid. I've learned to trust when the force is involved." He then had proceeded to land the Falcon next to Luke's X-wing and the older model TIE-fighter they'd sighted. Finn and Chewie had exited the ship and went running into the large structure before them.

Minutes later they returned carrying both Rey and Ben. Finn had refused to even touch the wounded Ex-supreme leader, while Chewie just shoved him towards Rey. It had taken a lot of maneuvering but they had been able to get them both out of that dark place. Finn didn't know what had all happened in there but he did know that the place was evil.

Once back aboard the ship, Lando took off quickly, telling them that the Rebellion was going to level the place in mere minutes. He'd made sure to attach a tractor beam to Luke's former ship. Finn personally was glad to hear it as he set Rey down in the galley; she smiled weakly at him before her eyes went to Chewie and Ben. Finn wasn't blind, he could see the way she looked at '_him_' and it made him uncomfortable.

Chewie placed Ben next to Rey and huffed at him, "_**we're going to have a talk later. Count on it.**_" Ben just nodded his head as he closed his eyes in pain; Rey looked at Finn with tired eyes, "thank you for coming for us." He nodded back at her, "you would have done the same for me." He then had moved to leave when they had done their little, he wasn't sure what to call it but he could feel it. This scared him.

Feeling how strong the force was circling these two, like it was protecting them made Finn very nervous. Something was going on here and he wasn't sure he'd like what it was when he found out. Shaking his head he finally left the galley and hurried back to the cockpit, one thought firm in his mind. '_At least Rey is safe; we can figure the rest out later._'

The first thing he noticed as he awoke was that he was alone. That didn't seem right. His eyes snapped open, blinking at the brightness of the room he was in; Ben Solo tried to sit up and regretted it immediately. His head spun and he felt sick to his stomach, gripping the sheets below him he breathed through his teeth trying to calm the nausea.

Finally once he felt he could sit up without getting ill Ben looked around the room. He was in a med bay that much was obvious; he was also chained to the bed on which he sat. He narrowed his eyes at that but focused on his first priority, where was Rey? He didn't see her in the room which was a lot smaller than he'd first noticed. '_Must be a cell then. Only possibility.' _

He felt her then, in response to his thoughts. '_Ben? Ben, where are you?_' She sounded almost scared and that had him trying to stand, only to fall back onto the bed when he noticed the large cast around his broken leg and then the one on the wrist that wasn't shackled. '_I'm here Rey. I'm not sure where I am, but I am here._'

He felt her relief at his response and almost smiled, '_I'm in a small room with a lot of medical equipment. It seems someone treated my injuries as well._' Rey seemed to cheer up a bit at that bit of news as well, '_I'm in my chambers at our current headquarters. I've been patched up as well. Looks like Finn and the other's got us back safely._'

He recalled the former storm trooper who'd given him a look filled with, well fear was the best word he could think of at the moment. He believed in Rey and that was enough for Ben to understand him. He was looking around the room a bit when he felt Rey push their connection, linking with him as they had many times previous. He saw her sitting next to him on the bed, weather hers or his it didn't matter. She looked better, not as pale.

Rey smiled at him before she looked around the room, "I know where you are. I can't believe it; they placed you in one of our interrogation cells." Shaking her head she got up and paced around, her hand went to her side where he knew she'd received broken ribs. "Are you still sore?"

Rey turned to look at him with a soft smile, "some but it will get better. I will come see you alright? I've got to make sure they aren't mistreating you." She then severed the visual connection and Ben stared at the spot where she just stood, it made him feel special to know that she cared that much about his well being.

True to her word not even ten minutes had passed before the door to his room opened and in came Rey. She smiled at him as she carried a couple of covered items in her arms; she moved in and set both items down before shutting the door behind her. "Now then, first let's get you out of that." She pointed at the cuff around his wrist.

Using the force she broke it and it fell to the ground destroyed. Ben looked down at it then back up at her, "Are you sure you won't get in trouble for doing that? Or for being here?" Rey shook her head, "I can't let you be treated like that Ben, I just can't. Not after everything you've been through."

He sighed and held out his hand to her, a movement that Rey remembered from before and she happily took his hand, not a second thought in her mind. Ben pulled her close and wrapping his arms about her waist, he buried his face in her stomach, breathing in her scent and enjoying the very feel of her.

Rey felt her heart leap into her throat at such a close contact; she hadn't expected that and felt a little out of sorts. Then she felt his love, his contentment, his joy at her very presence and she ran her fingers through his hair, letting herself enjoy the moment as well. "I'm going to get you out of here and somewhere more comfortable, somewhere...near me."

Ben's arms tightened for a moment before he pulled back to look up at her, not releasing her at all. "Rey, don't endanger your standing with the rebellion and with your friends for me. I don't want you being ostracized because of your relationship with me." She touched his cheek as she spoke, "I can't do that Ben, we are meant to be together. I cannot let them separate us just because they are too caught up in thoughts of revenge to see the truth. If they insist on keeping you here then I'll move in here with you."

Feeling compelled by her words Ben stood up to grip her face in his hands as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Rey...your making it so hard for me to be noble, for me to try to appease everyone. Alright, I don't care what the Rebellion chooses to do to me. I just want to be with you, you know that. No matter what I will stay by your side. Just please, don't push them too hard. We don't want to both be condemned by the Rebellion."

Feeling as if her heart would burst at his selfish declaration Rey let out a laugh before she pushed up on her tip toes to press her lips against his. She wanted to do so much more but knew now was not the time, besides he deserved better than her just jumping him the first chance she got. Feeling his lips move into a smile at her thoughts even as he laughed through their bond, Rey felt her face go red in pure embarrassment. _'No need to feel that way Rey, I want the same and feel the same. We need to marry first before we take that step in our relationship. I want you to make an honest man out of me._'

Rey laughed in return at that and nodded her head in agreement even as they broke the kiss, looking deep into each other's and eyes happy to just be with each other. That was when the door behind them started to open and Rey felt Ben tense as he tried to pull away. Not having that she tightened her grip even as she turned a bit to face whomever came through that door. '_Rey are you sure you want them to see us like this?_' She just snorted at that, '_I don't care. I love you and if they don't like it then they can stuff it._'

Ben fought down a laugh at that but couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. This crazy and wonderful woman loved him, what else mattered other than that.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading this. I hope to keep posting until it's finished.

And as always...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 3

In his Eyes

* * *

A/N- Here we are in the next chapter. Whee...I'm surprised about having this many chapters, guess this story wanted to be longer. ^^

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Just a fan trying to right a very big wrong in the galaxy.

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Chewie's words**_'

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Now then, I'm here to..." the woman trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Rey, their resident Jedi was standing in the embrace of the former leader of the opposition. His hair was tousled and her face was pink, her lips swollen. Clearly she'd interrupted something.

Clearing her throat she began again, "hello, I am Vandis. I was sent to check on your progress and to let the council know if you'd awoken yet. Miss Rey, I see you know the prisoner? May I ask how you got in here?" From the shifty expression on her face, Vandis knew the answer and let out a sigh.

"Well then, at least let me do my job. Now I was told you're now to be called Ben? May I check on your wrist and leg?" Ben just blinked before he nodded his head, his eyes shifting to meet Rey's. "Do I need to sit down?" His voice was level and Vandis knew that at least he wouldn't try anything with Rey in the room. This thought made it easier for her to approach them both.

"Please." Ben did so and Rey sat next to him on the bed, her hand still in his. Vandis then went about examining first his wrist; she cut away the cast and rubbed at the bruise. Ben tensed but didn't make a noise, Rey placed her other hand on his shoulder. Her eyes understanding, Rey looked at Vandis, "is it broken?"

Looking up Vandis shook her head, "no, but it is very badly bruised. It needs to be kept still." Vandis then put a cream over the top of it before she rewrapped it in a new bandage this time. She then pulled back and let out a sigh, "Now the leg will be harder. Miss Rey if you would help this would be easier on all of us."

Vandis was surprised when Rey asked instantly, "What do you need me to do?" She then saw something that shocked her even more, Ben smiled. "Uhhh. I need you to help support Ben while I cut off the cast. It may hurt a lot more than with his wrist, can you handle that?" Rey raised an eyebrow even as she looked to Ben; he just nodded even as she shifted behind him. He then lay back against her and she wrapped her arms around his upper torso. "We're ready."

Moving with as much care as she could, Vandis lifted up Ben's leg and laid it across a chair she brought over. Using a pair of cutter pliers she cut off the cast and unwrapped the gauze underneath. The leg was red and inflamed but it looked like it was healing where the stitches were. She pulled out a handful of wet wipes and began cleaning around the wound, "I'm going to add some cleanser. Just bare with it."

As she did this she was surprised at how little noise that Ben made, she knew it was very painful but he didn't even squirm away. Once she'd been able to clean the area she put more of the cream she'd brought over the main places on the leg that needed it. Rewrapping the leg she then took out another large cast to place about the leg. All in all she was able to complete her task a lot sooner than she'd thought.

Pulling back once she was done Vandis looked up and saw both of them not looking at her but pressing their heads together with their eyes closed. She felt as if she truly was intruding on a very private moment but she also realized something very important in this moment. Whomever this man was before, no matter all the evil he had once done. This was not the same man, not anymore.

"Well, I'm all finished up here. I will be informing the council that you are now awake and lucid, Miss Rey, Ben." Vandis stood up with her med bag and turned to leave when both spoke together. "Thank you Vandis." "Yes, thank you."

She nodded her head and left the room, feeling rather different about the situation than she had going in. She just hoped those two made it through the coming weeks with whatever peace they could find together.

"Well...she was nice. I'm surprised." Ben even sounded surprised as he spoke, looking at the door. Rey just shook her head as she fought down laughter, she then moved over to the covered items she'd brought in earlier. "Well I think you've just changed that woman's opinion of you. I could feel her fear when she entered but it was completely gone when she left."

Ben seemed to think over that as Rey pulled off the coverings and looked down at the two plates of food she'd brought with her. A couple of cold sandwiches that she'd scrounged before booking it over here. Not the best food but better than the nothing she knew Ben had gotten, at least with her Finn had brought her something in the morning.

"Thank you for thinking of me Rey, right now almost anything sounds good. So what you brought will be more than enough." Rey smiled at Ben's words. It would never surprise her at how easily their bond allowed them to communicate. It would probably make things difficult at times, but they both were happy to have such a bond and be alive to enjoy it together.

Picking up the food she turned and handed him one and then set down on the bed next to him. They sat and ate in silence shoulders pressed together, a rather peaceful moment and one they both hoped to have more of as time went on.

But as with all things, peace never lasts long.

They had both barely finished their food when the door opened again, this time Finn, Poe, and Chewie were standing there. Finn and Poe had their blasters ready, as if they were expecting something to go wrong the moment they stepped foot into the room. Rey let out a huff but didn't move from Ben's side as she looked at her 'friends.'

Chewie stepped forward and waved a paw at the two of them; his grunts and chortles brought a blush to Rey's cheeks and had Ben squirming a little. "_**So you couldn't wait until you married her to take her to your bed? You're definitely Han's son.**_"

"Wait, what?!" Rey let out a groan at Finn and Poe's cry. Ben rested his face in his hands and shook his head; Rey elbowed him because she could hear him laughing through their bond. Having had enough Rey raised a hand, "enough! Everyone just sit down and we will explain." She even used a bit of the force to slam the door shut and pull chairs closer, considering how small the room was there wasn't much space.

Poe and Finn sat down while Chewie remained standing; Rey felt good knowing that she held enough power to get them to listen this much. "First, we need to make something very clear." Ben touched her arm knowing what she was about to say and shook his head at her, she sighed at that, "fine, you explain then."

Ben just blinked at her, not having expected that. Rey crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, knowing he was stuck now Ben bowed his head to her before turning to face the others in the room. Something that didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"We are a Dyad in the force. This allowed us to defeat Emperor Palpatine, together. It also allows us to communicate without being in the same room, as well as linking us visually to one another, no matter where we are at the time." Ben's words hung in the air for several long moments before finally Poe spoke up.

"So...you've been paired by the force? It match made you two?" Ben looked at Rey who just shrugged before he gave a nod of his head. "Does that mean you two are...dating?" Chewie chortled at that, "_**much more than that if what I smell is correct.**_" Rey growled at him, "not helping Chewie."

Finn clapped his hand loudly to get everyone's attention, "Is no one going to address the elephant in the room? Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whatever he's calling himself is under arrest until he is cleared by the council that General Organa left behind. Rey shouldn't even be in this room, let alone fraternizing with someone who could still be our enemy."

Poe shrugged his shoulders at that, "he has a point. How did you get in here Rey? Actually never mind, I think I can guess as to how. My real question is why?" Rey rolled her eyes at that, "I thought that would be obvious at this point. I needed to see him and the door was in my way. We didn't just run off together so you can stop with that right now."

Ben stifled a smile and a laugh at that, his mind connecting with hers. '_You did make the offer to though. I would enjoy seeing his reaction if you told him that._' Rey grumbled a bit at that, '_As if I could._'

"So then, he's decided to stay to stand trial for his crimes then?" Finn's voice was hard and Rey stiffened in response. Ben reached over to place his hand on her arm, "It's alright Rey. Essentially that is what they are doing by locking me in here. They just haven't formally announced their intent yet. Which I believe is one of the reasons they are here, am I correct?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably and didn't respond so Poe did instead. "Partially yes. The other is because one of our med tech's Vandis said you were awake and weren't alone. We came to see if someone had come to spring you, but then we walked in on well...what we walked in on. So now we can officially take your statement of what happened on that planet and if you had anything to do with all the casualties we lost."

He left it unsaid but both Ben and Rey knew he meant Leia. She had expended all that she had left to wrench Ben free of the hate and pain which consumed him. Although now thinking about it Rey did wonder just how she had accomplished that if Han hadn't been able to. Ben wasn't forthcoming when the thought bounced his way but she could sense great embarrassment and sorrow.

Placing her hand over Ben's Rey smiled softly at him to let him know it was still alright. "So now we need to know if we can trust him and trust you around him." Finn was clearly determined to hate Ben and Rey could understand, but he needed to at least give Ben a chance to show him he'd changed. She thought at least he'd understand a little through the force and its influence, that even evil can turn to good if treated right.

Rey shifted closer to Ben at Finn's words, "I'd like to know what he's doing here all alone, I didn't see any of you bring him food either. It is my choice to be here and I will remain here until he's freed. I owe him so much and so do you all."

* * *

A/N- Alright another chapter done and gone. Still not sure where I am going here, but I will keep writing until the muses stop harping on me.

So until next time...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 4

In his Eyes

* * *

A/N- Alright, here we are with another chapter. I hope you all have been enjoying this story thus far.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Just a fan trying to right a very big wrong in the galaxy.

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Chewie's words**_'

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Finn and Poe just stared at her while Chewie whined at them both. "_**I at least want to know where you two are going from here. Is what I assume correct, that you two have mated?**_" Ben couldn't help it at that as he took in looks that got Chewie, he started to laugh and couldn't stop.

Everyone in the room looked at him with a mixture of awe and shock. Rey leaned against him and Ben wrapped an arm about her shoulder, "Chewie we haven't made it that far. But..." he paused as he looked at Rey who nodded her head, "we do plan on having a family together. After all this has blown over."

Chewie chortled at that, slapping his leg. "_**Good. Then I can continue to protect Han's blood, Rey you are now included in my life debt.**_" Rey's eyes widened at that, this was something she hadn't know about Chewie's relationship with Han. "You owed Han a life debt? How did that happen?" Chewie leant back against the wall and whined lowly, "_**that will have to be explained later. First as Ben said, we must take care of current issues.**_"

Ben tightened his grip as he looked to Finn and Poe, "so now what?" Both of them still looked shocked to the core at the fact that the oh so scary and evil former Supreme leader could smile, let alone laugh. Rey cleared her throat and both of them jerked back to attention.

"Guys, what is going to happen now? Will Ben be stuck in this small cell or can we move him somewhere more comfortable? Also, when will the council decide his fate?" Finn crossed his arms while Poe scratched at his neck. "Thing is Rey, we don't know. They barely have convened; we don't know what's going to happen. Our job was to make sure he hadn't escaped."

Poe ended as he pointed rudely at Ben, Rey shook her head. "So now we wait. Well then, at least you all can get to know each other. I'm going to go gather a few things before I return here for good. I'm staying in here with Ben until we find out what the council decides." She then bent her head to kiss Ben's forehead before she got up and hurried from the room. She then shut it hard behind her.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Finn got up to go check the door; he had a hunch, a feeling. He tried to turn the knob and it wouldn't budge, his hunch had been correct. Hitting the door he turned to glare at Ben, "she's locked us in here. Why would she do that?! How can she do that?!"

Ben just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not privy to her every action. Rey is her own woman and I don't plan on changing one bit of her." Finn cursed under his breath before he sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms angrily. "Well then, since we're stuck here what exactly happened on Exegol?"

Shifting a bit Ben nodded his head, "alright, when? When Rey arrived or when I did?" Poe blinked, "what do you mean?" Sighing Ben pointed to Finn, "Do you remember when Rey pushed you away on the Death Star remains?" Finn glared at him but nodded his head, Ben then waved a hand in the air. "We fought and then..."

He trailed off when he realized what he was about to say, his face went a little red in embarrassment as she shifted uncomfortably. "What? What then?" Finn was leaning forward his eyes narrowed, Chewie clearly could tell something was up and he whinned questioningly. "_**It deals with your mother doesn't it?**_" Ben's head jerked up at that and Chewie shook his head laughingly, "_**Just tell us, we will not tell Rey if that is your wish.**_"

Knowing he really didn't have a choice Ben rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he spoke quickly. "I saw my mother, she called to me. Once we were connected she...she spanked me. Telling me I needed to stop being a child and grow up. To let go of my childish grievances and become the man she knew I could be."

Hearing the laughter was all he needed as he dropped his hand and glared at everyone in the room. Finn was biting his knuckles his eyes full of tears while Poe was unable to hold back as he laughed hard enough to be clutching at his sides. Chewie wasn't laughing but Ben could since the amusement rolling off him in waves.

He waited for a good few minutes before he finally asked, "are you two finished? If you want the whole of the story you'd better stop laughing or I might just decide turning again won't be too bad." His voice was deep and full of threats and that seemed to sober the two of them up enough for them to stop laughing at least.

"While my mother did this Rey used my light saber and stabbed me. It was a mortal wound and I would have died from it, but Rey healed me and my heart with it. Before I could even react to this Rey stole my ship and left me sitting there in shock." Ben shifted a bit more his leg cramping beneath him, he rubbed at it with his good hand before continuing.

"I salvaged an old TIE fighter and went after her, our bond allows us to be connected at all times and I used that to find her. She'd gone to Exegol and I couldn't let her face the Emperor alone so I hurried there as fast as I could. She was already fighting the temptations and goading of Palpatine when I arrived. It took me longer than I wished but I finally reached her and through our bond and the power of the force, we rebounded the power of the sith back at the emperor. This was strong enough to kill him and obliterate his very soul." He recalled how weak she was and how close he'd come to losing her.

Rey must have felt his depressed mood because he felt her through their connection, she sent him her love and he smiled at that. He sent her his back and continued the explanation. "Rey was close to death, as was I. We saved each other, giving each other the will to continue. You all happened upon us not long after that. Now...any other questions?"

Ben waited, knowing that it was a lot of information to sift through. He also knew they would probably grill Rey later for her side of it, but he understood. They needed all the facts; they hadn't been there to see firsthand what had happened after all. "I have a question but not about what happened on Exegol. I want to know more about this bond you two have."

Poe was the one to ask this, surprising Ben. He'd thought this would be something Finn wanted to know because he was force-sensitive. For a moment Ben just looked at the pilot/general before he nodded his head, he didn't see how it would hurt to explain the connection he and Rey shared. "We are a Dyad in the force. An aberration."

Poe narrowed his eyes in contemplation, "I've heard General Organa say something about that before, something about how it only occurs when balance is needed in the universe." Ben raised his brows in surprise once more, "my mother knew about this?" Poe shrugged, "I guess, I just know she talked about it once."

Ben looked up at the ceiling as he thought over what else his mother probably knew and never got to tell him. Shaking his head as he felt sadness at her loss welling up he continued, "Well that is what we are nevertheless. Our connection has only grown since we first met in that forest; we share memories, emotions, thoughts, words, images. Everything is passed through our bond."

Finn seemed interested in this part as he leaned forward listening closely, "everything?" Ben nodded, "we can even connect in reality," he sent Rey and image and she snorted through their bond before agreeing. So Ben deepened their connection and held out his hand, suddenly there was a book in his hand. Having appeared out of nowhere.

Poe whistled while Finn's eyes grew wide, so wide Ben thought they might pop out of his skull. "Like what just occurred. No matter where we are, our bond, our connection allows us to do these things. It's also what helped me to come back from the dark side. Understand now?"

Finn got up and began to pace once more, clearly excited but also upset. Ben could feel his mix of emotions clearly as if he was projecting them in the very air. "Can anyone do what you just did? Or is this just something force bound people can experience?" Finn's voice was shaking and Ben just shook his head again, "I do not know but in all my training and all I've learned of the force, I don't think it's possible to narrow it down to can you or can't you. I've learned almost anything can be done with the force,"

Finn seemed to mull this over when the door opened once more and in came Rey; she had a pack on her back with stuff bulging out of it. She also carried a bit of things in her arms; she scooted past the others as best she could considering their tight quarters. She dropped most the stuff on the floor at the foot of the bed before she finally sat down next to Ben.

"So...I take it he explained a few things?" Her voice was solid and she was determined to make sure things were where they needed to be to get past this uncertain part of things. She wanted nothing more than to just curl up with Ben and laze the day away. Ben shifted closer to her at that thought and she smiled at him. She knew, even now. As long as they were together things would be fine, somehow they would find a way to make it so.

* * *

A/N- Things are moving slowly but quickly at the same time. Makes this interesting for me as well as you all I hope.

See you next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 5

In His Eyes

* * *

A/N- Alright then, next chapter. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Just a fan trying to right a very big wrong in the galaxy.

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Chewie's words**_'

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Poe stood at that, "he explained all of it. Now we just need your side Rey, but first I was going to check on the council. See if they have made any progress yet." He then moved towards the door but Rey flicked her wrist and the door slammed in his face. Poe turned and gave her a questioning look.

Rey just smiled, "I already did that. They told me that they hadn't even started deliberations yet. So Poe, when were you going to tell me that both you and Finn are part of said council?" Poe had the decency to look embarrassed while Finn just crossed his arms and shrugged. "We couldn't exactly tell you we were here to check him out when we found you two like that."

Ben tilted his head as he looked at Chewie, "Did you know about this?" Chewie shrugged his shoulders as he grunted, "_**I'm here because of you and her, I couldn't care less about what they are on about. You two need to make this official and soon, before this council can alter your plans.**_"

Ben nodded even as he looked to Finn and Poe, "I told you what happened, you have what you needed. So go, let us get this over with. Chewie is right; we have more important things to deal with." Both glared at him but Ben didn't care, they'd been lying since they came in and he'd had enough. Rey scooted even closer to him and he wrapped an arm about her, he felt a slight pull on his sore abdomen as he did so but he was just happy to have her close.

Finn stood next and stomped to the door, "let us out then. We've reached a stalemate here, so?" Ben did the honors this time, waving his hand the door unlocked and opened. Finn left quickly enough, but Poe looked at the two of them. "We will talk more about this later, but Ben...you're free to go wherever you want. Just don't leave the base, understood?"

Rey and Ben with both surprised as Poe left, not even waiting for an answer. Ben looked at Rey and asked, "I take it he wants us to take care of something." Rey looked to Chewie who chortled, "_**I know what you need, follow me. Both of you.**_" Ben and Rey looked at each other before Rey asked, "can you help carry Ben?" Chewie rolled his eyes before he came over and easily lifted Ben up into his arms. Although it looked rather funny from where Rey sat, she stifled her laughter before getting up as well.

"Alright then, lead the way Chewie." He laughed right back at her and lead them out of the room.

Hours later Poe, Finn, and Rose were on their way to check on Ben and Rey. They had just finished the council meeting and the outcome was the best that any of them could have expected. They just hoped Rey would accept this judgment, because if she did things would change, a lot.

Ben had been sentenced to house arrest but somewhere he couldn't cause any harm. Finn had spoken about Ach-To and the council had jumped on it. So a decision had been made, one that would affect them all. Seeing the door to the room was shut, Finn knocked and when he received no answer he turned the knob.

The door opened and both prepared themselves for the explanation they were about to give, only there was no Ben, no Rey, only Chewie sat there. He was sitting on the bed and tuning his bow caster, he looked up at them when they entered and tilted his head.

"Chewie...where are they?" Poe asked this slowly, still not really believing that they would just up and leave. Even if he did give them permission to move about freely, he didn't think Ben would be up to it still injured as he was. Chewie set down his bow caster and snickered, "_**I'd say they are very happy at the moment, but it isn't my place. Suffice it to say they are unreachable for the next day or so. Then you can tell them whatever was decided.**_"

Finn blinked, "why can't we reach them now?" Chewie gave him a look and it made Finn take a step back, "_**It's called a honeymoon for a reason. Do not attempt to find them, or I will do something about it.**_" Finn and Poe stared at him in dumbfounded silence for a long time before both reacted, "WHAT?!"

Ben shifted into a more comfortable position as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He never felt more content than he had right that moment. She was his wife now, not only by the will of the force but by the will of the new republic as well.

Chewie had taken them to a woman who with a few monetary incentives married them. Ben and Rey then had been taken to the Falcon, Chewie had told them to not leave it until at least the next day before he left them alone, locking them within the ship.

Ben and Rey had spent a good hour just looking for food and both were surprised to find a fully stocked pantry. They made themselves a meal before they finally decided to seal the deal. They had retired to the main living quarters on the ship, Ben was a bit emotional about seeing the inside of his father's ship as the moved along.

Once they had reached the bedroom both of them grew nervous before they started to kiss and the kiss lead to another. Soon after they had made love, sealing themselves to each other. Both could feel it through the force, as if they were now permanently connected to each other. Even more so than before.

Ben had awoken from a slight pain in his side so this lead to where he was now, trying not to awaken Rey. He just looked at her as he thought over how he could have had this from the start, if only he hadn't followed the wrong path. Feeling his gut clench at the emotions that brought up he held Rey closer, she was all he had now and he'd be damned if he let her go.

Sensing his inner turmoil Rey shifted as she awoke, her eyes blinking sleepily as she looked up at him. "Ben? What's wrong?" He bent his head to kiss her forehead, "I'm sorry...I've been thinking over some painful memories. I didn't mean to wake you." Rey shifted to where she was half supporting herself on his chest and shook her head, "never be sorry Ben. Those memories are part of you, like your mother told me, never be afraid of who you are."

He smiled at her, "thank you Rey, for just being who you are. Without you I would never had the means to break from my destructive path. Even my mother's influence would have only done so much, you Rey were what gave me what I needed to take that step." Rey moved forward to kiss him on the lips; she then rubbed her nose against his.

"You were what kept me from choosing to take what the Emperor was offering me. I wanted to, thinking that was the only way to have what I wanted, a home. Then I felt you and I knew. You are my home. No matter where we are, or what happens, being with you is all I need." Rey felt the tremor in him before she saw the first tears fall, but she didn't try to stop them.

Even with their bond through the force being as deep as it was, some things still needed to be said. They were only human after all and hearing it out loud really made a difference, sometimes it made all the difference. They both cried together as they let all their combined emotions out, letting themselves express it all in the open. It was cathartic in a way, allowing themselves such a release.

This was how they spent their first night as husband and wife, expressing their every feeling and memory to each other.

It was two days later when Chewie finally told Poe and Finn where to find Rey and Ben. He also warned them of what they might find and both were rather cautious when they finally stood before the Falcon. It didn't look as though anyone was on board but they knew better. They had barely started to approach it when the ramp lowered and a voice called down to them. "Are you two coming aboard or not?"

It was Ben's voice but it sounded a little different, Poe and Finn looked at each other before they walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Ben stood at the hatch his hand on the controls and once they had gotten aboard he closed it, he then waved for them to follow him as he moved down the corridor to the galley. He was hobbling along with his leg still in the cast but he seemed a bit more balanced than he'd been when they saw him last.

They did follow but slowly, wondering at why Ben didn't even seem surprised at their presence. But then again he was a force user so he probably sensed their presence, once they had reached the galley they watched as Ben sat down with Rey. He placed his arm around her shoulders as she smiled at Finn and Poe.

"Hey guys, I take it Chewie finally thought you two were ok with the situation. Although Ben thought he'd wait another day or two. So then, I take it that the council has made their decision?" Both of them looked surprised by her lack of anger, "yes a decision has been made. But..." Finn looked between the two of them confused.

"But what Finn?" Ben asked this time as he lifted up a cup from the table, taking a sip calmly, almost serenely. That alone freaked Finn out. "Well you two seem like you really don't care what they decided. Almost like you two are, I don't know, above it all?"

Rey laughed, "of course we care Finn, but we've come to a decision ourselves. No matter what the council decides, our fate is the same. Now, what was decided?" Poe spoke up at that, "well, they first wanted to imprison Ben for life. Some wanted an execution, but in the end we decided it would be better to keep you where we can find you."

"They are placing Ben under house arrest on Ach-To until further notice. He can have no weapons, no tech, no ship. A weekly supply drop will be provided as well as holo communications, but nothing else. We also will need have him give all Intel he has on the First and Last Order." Ben shook his head at that, "Poe, I am right here. You don't need speak about me like I'm not. I understand and accept the council's decision. When will this be enforced?"

Poe shifted where he stood, "sorry. As far as it's been decided, as soon as possible." Rey slapped her leg at that as she stood, "well then we have a lot to do then. I'll go and gather all my belongings, is there anything you'd like me to collect Ben?"

Finn leapt in at that, "wait! Rey...are you...you can't be thinking you are going to go with him?" Rey snorted at that, "of course I'm going with him. He is my husband and where he goes I go. No matter what." The last part she ended looking down at Ben who just returned her look with an even more heated one.

Finn was about to protest when Poe grabbed his arm, "no she is right Finn. We can't separate them like that. You're sensitive to the force and you should be able to tell that much, I'm about as force sensitive as a rock floating in water and even I can see that." Finn seemed to deflate at that and nodded his head, "yea, your right. I just don't like it."

Rey placed a hand on his shoulder at that, "Finn...this doesn't mean you can't come to visit. You and anyone else. We aren't going to fight the council's decision, we agreed that it would be best to let things just be. So here we are. Now, I'm headed out. Want to come with me?"

Both Finn and Poe looked at Ben who just waved a hand in the air, "don't worry. I'm not going anywhere; I'll be here when you get back. Oh and if you see Chewie, tell him I need to talk to him." Rey nodded and ran towards the ramp, a rather surprised Finn and Poe behind her.

* * *

A/N- Alright one more chapter down. One more chapter to go then this story is finished.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 6

In His Eyes

* * *

A/N- Alright here we are in the final chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. Just a fan trying to right a very big wrong in the galaxy.

'_thoughts_'

'_**Chewie's words**_'

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Seven months after the beginning of Ben's sentenced exile, the couple received their first visit.

They had been true to the council's decision and had no weapons, no tech, no transportation. So when a ship landed on an unscheduled day, Rey stopped her actions to hurry and get Ben. It didn't take her long to find where he'd gone this time; he was on the other side of the mountain range cultivating a large supply of moss for the Porgs.

He'd kind of grown attached them over the months and Rey found it very sweet to watch him with them. She called out to him and he stopped what he was doing before he moved quickly to her side. She smiled at him but then she remembered the ship. "Ben, there is a ship landing. I don't recognize its markings."

Narrowing his eyes he nodded his head and they hurried together back over the side of the mountain, as they did they watched the ramp lower and watched as out walked five people. From the distance Rey couldn't be sure but she saw Finn, Poe, Chewie, Rose, and Jinnah.

Ben slid his arms about her shoulders and pulled her close as he kissed her cheek, "I guess we should find out what they want." Rey sank into his touch for a long moment before she moved away; they then took hands and walked down to where the ship had been parked. As they neared all of their 'guests' turned to watch them, it wasn't until they were standing in front of them that anyone said anything.

It was Chewie who began it, he moved forward and lifted first Ben for a hug and then he gently lifted and hugged Rey next. Rey hugged him back with a smile, "Chewie...we've missed you." He wined lowly as he put her down. "_**I have missed you two as well. I also see that you two have been busy in your exile.**_"

Rey's face went red at that but she kept smiling anyway, "well it was bound to happen. We love each other after all." She ended by placing her hands on her slightly rounded belly; Ben stepped closer to place his hands over hers. "That we do."

Finn cleared his throat to catch their attention. He looked to where Rose and Jinnah stood before clearing his throat. "We have news of the resistance and the remnants of the first/last order." Poe stood next to him, "we also have our own news."

Ben and Rey just waited for them to begin, but instead Jinnah stepped forward. "I know you don't me too well but myself and others have been wondering if, as the only known force-users that have been trained...well, if you would teach us to use the force." Rey looked up at Ben and he sighed, "We can only show you a path, but you have to walk down it. Neither of us want to become '_masters_' to anyone. That would only repeat the cycle that lead us all too where we are now."

Jinnah seemed to deflate at that but Rey stepped forward to touch her arm, "we will help you and the others. Take this as your first lesson; there are some things that even masters of the force never learned. Being trained doesn't always lead you down the right path, as Ben said; you choose where you want the training to take you."

Jinnah seemed to think over her words as she nodded her head, Rey smiled and stepped back. "Now then, we can take this somewhere more comfortable if you'd like, come." Ben and Rey turned and moved down the side of the mountain towards where they had built their home; they knew the others would follow.

Once everyone was inside their home, Rey went to sit on the bench that Ben had made for her; Ben leant against the wall instead. Once it seemed like everyone was settled, Ben spoke again, "so then, you told us you had news?" Finn shifted at that before he nodded his head, "yes, first with the information we received from you we were able to apprehend several First Order loyalists. We also stopped a couple of uprisings as well."

Finn then pointed to Poe, "he also has something for you two." Poe rolled his eyes as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a couple sheets of paper. He then held them out to Ben who took them after a moment. As he was opening the papers, Poe turned to Rey. "So how far along are you Rey?"

Blinking at the sudden change of subject Rey placed a hand on her belly, "I'm not sure, I think I'm at least halfway there. This little one is very active though." Rose got up to move over to sit next to her, "may I?" Rey just nodded her head and Rose happily placed her hands on Rey's belly, at which she smiled as well.

Ben had been reading through the paperwork that Poe had handed him and narrowed his eyes at it, "is this right? What it says here?" Poe just waved a hand in the air, "yes, all of it is accurate. It was in your mother's will after all. We just didn't find it until R2 finally let us know that Leia had loaded her will into his memory banks."

Walking over to Rey, Ben held out the papers to her and Rey took them in confusion. She looked over them quickly and gasped at what she read. "This can't be right, how...how could she have possibly known?" Both of them looked to Chewie who just chortled at them, "_**Leia was a smart woman and had faith in you two. Hence her will, accept it you two, for her.**_"

Ben just shook his head, "but an estate? I knew my mother had connections but I never knew she had so many. Not to mention including Rey in the will as well, my mother thought of everything." Rey just smiled up at him, "well, she was a leader of the resistance. She knew how to plan things out so very well."

Reaching down Ben gripped Rey's shoulders gently as he looked to Poe, "Thank you for this." He just shrugged in response even as he looked to Finn, who nodded his head at the silent cue. "Now then, the other reason we are here, Poe and I are getting married."

Rey stifled a laugh at that as Ben raised a brow in confusion. Finn's face went red almost immediately at that. "No! Not to each other! Poe and Jinnah, then myself and Rose. Why does everyone think we're a couple?" Rose answered that, "because of how you two act around each other. Yes its brotherly affection but some people don't know you two as well, so it looks much different to them."

Rey took Rose's hands and smiled at her, "well I am happy for you all. I want my friends to be happy like I am. It's about time too, I'd been wondering when Finn would work up the courage to ask you." Rose laughed and shook her head, "actually, I asked him. Didn't think he'd ever ask me, so I thought why not and asked."

Rey just laughed before she looked to Poe who just held up his hands, "hey I asked her the old fashioned way." Jinnah had come up behind him and was giving Rey an amused look. Poe seemed to since her there before he turned to look up at her, she crossed her arms and he hunched a little. "Alright, so we kind of had a mutual discussion about it and agreed. Marriage was just the right thing."

Ben laughed this time, "well then, I suppose we will have to celebrate. Although we don't have much here for such a thing." Chewie pushed off the wall at that and loudly grunted at them. "_**Then I say we get going. Pack up for an extended stay you two, we have a lot to discuss on the way.**_" He looked pointedly down at Rey's stomach before he moved out of the house.

Rey got up and moved around gathering a few things, Ben just waited, he really didn't have anything except Rey herself that he wanted to take with him. She was everything he had left in the world after all. Feeling his thoughts Rey paused a moment to give him a soft look, conveying all that she was feeling at the moment as well.

It didn't take long before they were boarding the ship with the others and both Ben and Rey looked across Ahch-To with a sense of calm. They both knew they would return here, it was a simple life they had here and one they both wanted to continue more than anything. So as the ship took off they made a silent promise to return here again.

* * *

A/N- Alright that's it then. I may or may not write more continuing the story. I haven't decided yet. But my muses wanted out, so here it is.

Anyway, that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed the read.

May the Fluff be With You!

=^..^=


End file.
